Time Skipper
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Being born as a time skipper, Kaoru manges to skip time to anywhere she wants to go but with consequences. Mo-chan a faithful guardian of time skippers is able to take Kaoru from whatever time manges to run away to and bring her back to fulfill what she i


Summary: Being born as a time skipper, Kaoru manges to skip time to anywhere she wants to go but with consequences. Mo-chan a faithful guardian of time skippers is able to take Kaoru from whatever time manges to run away to and bring her back to fulfill what she is needed to do. With love crossing between a Prince and a Samurai can Kaoru complete her mission?

**by: The Only Love For Soujiro Seta**

**Title: Don't have one yet!**** (I can't say. Try, 'Confusing') *lol***

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**. **

**Warning: Confusing!!! its mostly mystery and romance. Sorry if any of you get lost. **

**Chap 1**

-

"Aoshi, why are you here?" Kaoru said softly. They had locked her in her chamber again just because she threatened the Prince, Aoshi's brother. Her clouded deep blue eyes looked up from her lap when Aoshi entered the room.

"Here."

Kaoru looked at his hand as he opened it to reveal her locket. She smiled brightly and jumped up and walked over to Aoshi. She sighed with happiness when she took it in her hands.

"Thank You" she said breathless. Her heart was pounding, and yet calm now that the love of her life was right in front of her face.

Aoshi then took the locket from her and hooked it around her neck. "Are you happy?" He whispered in her ear. Kaoru blushed and nodded her head. Her hands clamped hard around the little locket.

"Good" He said before he sealed his lips on hers. Kaoru gasped in her mouth and she felt Aoshi's tongue fighting hers. She was stunned for a moment before she returned his kiss. His fingers weaved through her hair before tilting her head to make the kiss deeper. She slipped her arms around his waist and his free arm snaked its way around her waist. Kaoru didn't want to let go of him. He felt right to her.

Aoshi separated them for air and licked at her neck before placing a kiss there. He then started to whisper something in her ear which made her eyes widened.

"I know this feelings of ours well be lost the moment you sleep but keep this in your heart that I would always love you even if your feelings for me leave forever. So what? I love you."

Kaoru gaped but let him continue without interruptions. "I don't care if my memories of this will disappear; I love you more than anything or anyone for that matter. I love you."

Kaoru gripped his shirt before saying "But Aoshi, what happens if you are the one I'm supposed to be with? You and no one else but you! I love you too but what if you are him?"

Aoshi then lifted his head to Kaoru and gave her a lovely smile before kissing her again. He sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder.

It was a hopeful sigh, but Kaoru let it go. "Even if that's possible, there's not really a lent of a chance of me getting you. I love you and that means a lot to me even if I'm not that person." Kaoru then rested her head against his before sighing again and then asked

"But who do you think that person is then? I love you with all my heart right now." Aoshi pressed two of his fingers to her lips before she said any more.

"Kaoru, I'll never forget that you're a really positive person" He smiled a sad smile before picking Kaoru up and placing her on the bed. He gave a very deep, meaningful kiss before saying, "Good bye" and leaving her to stop her tears from flowing.

"Aoshi" she whispered before letting the tears fall as she fell into darkness.

_Kaoru…………_

……_..Kaoru………..giggle……._

"_Kaoru" _

_Kaoru opened one sleepy lid before she saw a boy. She then let herself to open her eyes further and hopped onto the boy. _

"_Mo-chan!" _

_They both landed on __a pile_ _of soft feathers. "Kaoru" he peered into her blue eyes and continued "It's time" This time, the smile that Kaoru had on turned into a deep sorrowful frown. _

"_But I don't want to Mo-chan"_

"_But you must. You can't let this go on for long._" _Kaoru blinked and Mo-chan pulled __Kaoru_ _closer. "You can't let this boy have a pain in his chest ever __time_ _he sees you__._ _You __must understand that you can't be selfish in this kind of situation. Let him love someone." _

_Kaoru then looked down before saying "I love him__._ _H__ow is that painful feeling going to help me whenever I see him__?_"

_Mo-chan looked blankly at her then he place__d_ _a kiss on her forehead. "I loved once in our life time and that pain in your chest did go away__._ _J__ust wait and see what happens." Kaoru nodded and then a blue light came in front of them. "__Spirit_ _of the late Huriosh__i_ _please grant this request before he goes mad of this pain in his chest ever time he sees me." The light then hovered over Kaoru's toes before scanning its way up to the rest of her body. _

_Then a sea blue color__ed_ _orb appeared before striking her__._

_Aoshi__._

********

Following the path that is set for you….

Will you follow……?

Letting everything get in the way of your destiny…

Would you let everything get in the way of your destiny………….?

The one you love the most at that very moment…will you lose………..?

********

She always goes away

Will she ever stay….?

Of course not. They won't love her anymore. She'll just be a stranger to them who's staying there for a moment of time and then leaves ………forever…..

No, no that can't be true. She loves him but she still… has to leave him

No matter what, until the right man enters her life nothing will fulfill that empty space we have. She can't go alone in this so…

She goes………

**********

"Miss—"

"Miss—"

Someone's calling her, but whom?

"Miss, hey miss—"

Kaoru didn't want to wake up, that meant that she wouldn't be with Aoshi. She'd just be alone_. 'Noooo, leave me here to rot__,_ _I don't care. Please just leave me be_…_._'

The young man that was trying to wake her up was getting really impatient. He growled before he poured water on her. Kaoru screamed a piercing scream; the young man had to cover his ears.

Kaoru was breathing hard out of panic. She looked around to find the source of the water. "Why the hell did you do that?" She got up and walked to the young man. As she was getting closer she noticed that he was not as tall as her by just a few inches. Just as she was about 3 feet from him, someone pulled out a sword that blocked her way to the young man.

Kaoru growled and turned to the holder. It was a tall man, black hair, and brown eyes. Kaoru blinked at the sight; he was a beautiful man, and so was the man in front of her, she admitted.

The tall man bowed and looked her in the eye as he was about to talk to her. "I'm terribly sorry for this Miss, but we didn't want you to just lie in the road to get run over. Please may I ask for your name?"

Kaoru looked at him suspiciously before answering rudely. "What's it to you?" She then looked at him from top to bottom and gasped. "You're a swordsman."

"Yes Miss."

Kaoru snorted before turning around and walking away. She didn't get far because she was stopped by the same young man that woke her. "You'll show respect to him as he did to you."

"No. That's not necessary," The man waved his hand at the young man.

"Yes sir."

Kaoru stood before the tall man in front of her, asking, "Well if you asked me your name I could have answered. I doubt you talk to a lady like that?"

"Yes, my apologizes," he bowed before saying his name. "My name is Kastura Kogoro. And yours, Miss?"

"Before I say my name tell me…" she turned and faced the young man "… what's his name?"

"My name is none of your concerns," he said emotionless.

Kaoru gave a lazy look before acting smart. "I guess you don't respect your master as you should."

The young man was about to flick his sword when Kastura spoke. "His name is Himura, Kenshin Himura."

'Wow, that's a cute name' Kaoru almost melted at the sound of it. But she had to compose herself so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then turned to the man call Katsura Kogoro. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya" she said politely and bowed.

"So you do have decency," A man said.

Kaoru blinked and in the next second she turned to face the man. He was tall, had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked pretty cute though two things were wrong. 1. Is that he had hair like a chicken. 2. He had a red head band and he was tied up.

Kaoru got closer to him and he looked at her if she was an alien or something. Her hand was about to reach his head and she pulled his hair. "OOOOOWWWWWW!" He yelled but she kept pulling.

"Is this thing real?"

"Ow, ow, ow, yes it is, so stop pulling my…" before he could say more she was pulled back and let go of his hair. Too bad he was tied up. He couldn't rub his head.

"I think that's enough, Kamiya-san" a voice from behind her said. She turned to see Kastura Kogoro. He set her down and apologized for handling her like that. She blinked at him with a blank face before she turned.

"Why is he tied up?"

"That's none of your business," Himura answered for him.

"I never asked you, red head, I asked Kogoro-san," Kaoru simply looked at him from the corner of her eye while she said it. His eyes narrowed at that, but other than that no emotions showed.

"Kamiya-san," Kogoro's voice entered her mind as she turned back to him. "I'm sorry but I'm going to agree with Kenshin. This is none of your concern so I best think we should be on our way, ne?"

Kaoru smiled, "Well I guess I have to agree with you there. Alright then, um… can you tell me where this road goes to?"

"Tokyo" Came a simple answer from Kogoro's mouth.

"Alright I guess we'll be parting. Go in good health, wherever you're going." She bowed and turned, walking down the road. Kogoro hopped back on his horse. But before Kenshin could mount on his, he heard a yell. "Bye red head!"

He turned to see Kaoru backing up; she winked and blew a kiss in his direction. His response was to get on his horse and follow Kogoro with the whining chicken head following from behind.

She smiled and kept walking.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

"Oh why did it have to rain now?" a whining voice could be heard. Kaoru was about half way there when it started to rain. First it just rained, so it was a bit of an okay to walk. Then it was coming down hard. She sighed and leaned against the tree. She used to like the rain, now it just brought small tears of sadness.

As she raised her eyes to the cloudy sky she began to remember…

(Flash back)

It was when she was young. She and her mother and father where out for a stroll. It started raining.

"Honey, I think we should get out the rain," Mizaku said.

"But sweet-heart, we're almost home…" Hoji replied.

"And Kaoru is tried," Mizaku said

The man stopped and looked at his daughter. She was looking at the area and was pressed against her mother. He sighed in defeat. "Alright we'll at least get to the tree, okay?" Now he was looking at his wife. She half smiled but she agreed.

As they reached the big tree the rain began to pour harder. "Daddy, when is it going to stop?" the little voice of Kaoru reached both her parents. They looked down at her in response.

"Soon, Kaoru," Hoji reached down and ruffled her hair.

"But what happens if it doesn't?" Kaoru's own questions were scaring her.

"Kaoru you shouldn't worry. Not one bit, okay?" Mizaku reassured. Kaoru looked at them with a worried look. Hoji sighed and reached down to pick their daughter up.

Lightning flashed and thunder crashed. Kaoru buried herself in the crook of her father's neck. She felt his arms tighten around her.

Hoji leaned over to Mizaku and whispered in her ear, for they didn't want their daughter to worry. "I don't think it's going to let up for a while."

She sighed. "Maybe we should have had…" she gasped "Look, a carriage." A smile was placed on her lips. Hoji turned and looked down the road… and there it was a carriage with two horses pulling on it. "Let's see if we could get a ride, uh?"

"Sure"

Mizaku yelled at the carriage to stop. When it did they both sighed gleefully. The carriage turned back around to them. The carriage door opened and Kaoru quivered and put her face into her father's neck.

Her father noticed "It's alright Kaoru, we'll be home in few okay?" He felt his daughter nod.

SCREAM

Both Hoji and Kaoru picked their heads up to see Kaoru's mother spray blood and hit the ground. Both of them gasped.

"MIZAKU!!!" Hoji yelled and slid to his wife. "Mizaku!" he whispered. Kaoru slid from her father's arms and by her mother's side. She wasn't breathing and she looked dead. Hoji growled and turned. "How dare you? Why did you kill my wife?" And out of nowhere he pulled out a wooden sword. But before he could ever strike he was struck down.

Lightning flashed the sky as Kaoru saw her father hit the ground. Thunder covered her scream. The man hovered over her, smiling like the devil himself.

"So little girl, do you want to die as well?"

Kaoru shook and backed up into the tree trunk. He smiled and swung the sword, Kaoru shut her eyes but the sword didn't come to in contact with her. When she opened her eyes to see… everything was gone, her dead parents, their murders, and it wasn't wet and dry. Like it had never rained that day.

(End Flash back)

Kaoru let her eyes drop, she didn't want to cry. She did a lot of crying when she was young. She wouldn't cry now. But she also had a great memory… with Aoshi.

(Flash back)

Kaoru couldn't sleep, so she went to the garden Aoshi made for her and only for her. She sat down on the bench and looked into the sky. She breathed in the scented flowers that surrounded her. She loved this place, she loved this mansion, and she loved…Aoshi. She sighed happily and peered at the moon.

She was so entranced by the moon, she didn't hear someone coming from behind her, but once that hand touched her shoulder…

She screamed and jumped from the bench and fell to the ground. "Don't hurt me!" she yelled and covered her head with her arms.

"Kaoru."

A deep voice came to her ears as she felt herself being lifted up. She opened her eyes to find Aoshi holding her. "Aoshi," she breathed in relief.

"What are you so jumpy for?" he asked.

She looked up at him and shyly looked down at her lap. "Well you remember the time I told you that my father use to hit me?"

"Oh, sorry."

"That's alright", she peeked at him behind her bangs and then blushed, "Why are you out here?"

Aoshi blinked and blushed as he fidgeted while holding her. "Well," he coughed. "I was looking for you; I wanted to give you something."

"Really?" she flashed her eyes up to him in excitement. "What is it? What is it?"

He chuckled and picked her up and planted her in front of him. "I wanted to give you this," he leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. Kaoru was so shocked that she didn't react. But when she felt his tongue push its way through her lips, she enjoyed it, and so she meets his tongue with hers.

As she did, Aoshi put his arms around her and pulled her to him. After some time they needed to breathe so (of course) they pulled apart. As they did he pulled her to him and breathed against her hair.

"I love you, Kaoru."

-

-

ok, end of confusing chapter 1. yeah, if you are lost then I guess you're gonna stay lost. Send me a review or a PM and tell me your questions, I'll be happy to answer them.

Ok, Aoshi and Kaoru-that is Kaoru's other life style. The two have more of the Kingdom life style.

Kenshin and Kaoru-Meji life style.

In meaning, Aoshi is going to be in this life time too, but he will not be in love with her like he was in her other life. She has Kenshin for that. The flash back was when she was little and those were her parents. And with the part when Kaoru used to get hit by her father that is not going to be in the Kenshin and Kaoru present time. Honestly I don't mean to skip time periods just between her life style with Aoshi (flash backs) and Kenshin(present).


End file.
